Ying (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Oh... H-hi. Your name's... __? ...Ying... My name is...Ying. I live... with my grandma." *"Good morning. ...I'm sleepy." *"G-Good morning, ___..." *"...Good morning..." *"...Hello..." *"...Hello, ___..." *"Hello... It's a nice day for reading." 'Chat' *"Rahi's so lucky. He's always full of energy, running around the village. I wish I could have races with him..." *"The air in this village is better for me than the air back home. That's why I'm living here with my grandma instead of with my parents." *'You visit from Bluebell:' "Did you come from the other village, ___? What's it like?" *'Complete a request:' "Thanks for your help. See you later. Take care." *'When shown the blue feather: '"A blue feather...? ...It's very pretty! I wish I had one too!" *'Rain:' "It's my umbrella. My mom and dad bought it for me. So when it rains, I always want to open it up." *'During a typhoon:' "The wind makes the whole house shake. It's really scary." *'After a typhoon:' "...Yesterday... The skies were so dark. It was scary." *'Snowstorm:' "There's SO much snow! Tomorrow I want to build a little snowman." 'Flower Quotes' One flower: "I love my grandma! She's super nice!" *'Two flowers:' "I help out at my grandma's shop. She says I'm a big, big help." *'Three flowers: '"Ina eats so much spicy stuff at the tea house! I'll bet she can breathe fire!" *'Four flowers:' "Mako always orders chop suey or vegetable stir fry. He must like vegetables." *'Five flowers:' "Ayame loves to eat the tempura bowl mixed with rice at the tea house." *'Six flowers:' "My panda? My dad and mom sent it to me. It's the most precious thing to me... my panda bear! It's so cute, isn't it?" *'Seven flowers:' "___, I got a letter from my dad and mom! I'm so, so happy! Now I need to write them a letter back!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite: '"...Pancakes? *munch, munch* So yummy!" *'Liked:' "This is for me? I like it a lot! Thanks, ____!" *'Neutral:' "...Thanks, ___." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I don't need one right now. Sorry, ___." Birthday Gift: *'Liked:' ".... A birthday present? Oh, thanks! I'm so happy!" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and win:' **"...Congratulations. That was really great." **"...___, you're a wonderful cook." *'You live in Konoha and lose:' "Aww... Our village lost... Next time we won't lose..." Crop Festival *'Lose: '"I know you did your best. Don't feel bad." Music Festival *"Everyone was so excited. How about you, ___?" Flower Festival *"Thanks! These flowers are so pretty! I'll put them in my room." Before a Festival: *"I'm looking forward to the festival so much! I can't wait for it to start!" After Festival End: *"This festival makes everyone so happy." *"It's over... that makes me kind of sad." *"I had so much fun taking part in the festival with my grandma." *"Today's ____ was really something to see." 'You live in Bluebell and go over to Konohana on a festival day: '"_____? Did you come over for the festival?" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes